


Moving Day

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason, Sam and Danny leave Port Charles together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012, as if Jason had never "died".

**Moving Day**  
  
“Here we are,” Jason said as he killed the engine and looked over at Sam. “What do you think?”  
  
“That sky rise goes on forever,” Sam said, straining her eyes to see just how high it jutted into the sky. “We’ll be practically in heaven.” She looked back at Jason with teary eyes. “I know this is going to sound super cheesy but wherever you and our son are … That’s heaven for me.”  
  
Jason reached out and squeezed her hand. “I feel the same, Sam,” he said quietly and leaned over and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Just then they heard squirming in the backseat and a soft little gurgle. They both looked in the backseat of the truck where sure enough a blue-eyed infant was staring up at them.  
  
“Hey, Danny,” Sam murmured. The little boy beamed at her and she waved at him before dashing at her teary eyes.  
  
Jason looked at Danny with a smile and then turned back to Sam. “Why are you crying?” He asked.  
  
She shook her head. “These are happy tears,” Sam said. “Happy tears for once. Everything is working out … I’m just scared.”  
  
“To be happy,” Jason guessed. She nodded. He knew her so well. He squeezed her hand again. “Don’t be. This is real and it’s going to last forever.”  
  
“Forever’s a long time,” Sam murmured. She reached out and touched his cheek. “Anyway, let’s get our son upstairs. It’s so cold out here.”  
  
“Yeah that’s Chicago for you,” Jason agreed and he popped the locks on the door. Sam climbed out and right away a gust of freezing cold air smacked her in the face. She laughed a little.  
  
“Now I know why they call it the windy city,” she said with a smile. She walked around to the back of the truck and opened the door. She extracted a happy Danny and tucked him protectively into her chest, covering him as much as she could with her jacket. The baby seemed not to notice the chill in the air because he was so happy snuggled up to his mom. Sam sometimes had to take a moment to remind herself that she was indeed a mom now. That Danny wasn’t just a beautiful fantasy she had conjured up in her mind. She was so lucky but as Jason well knew, sometimes she was afraid to trust in happiness because of her past. She had almost had it all several times and it was always snatched away from her. Well not now, she vowed and kissed her son.  
  
Jason met her on the sidewalk, a diaper bag and duffel slung over his shoulder. Sam giggled. A former mob hitman carrying a baby blue diaper bag with a star and moon on it … It was almost too much but Jason had taken to parenting like a fish does to water. He was so good at taking care of Danny and he loved the little boy so much. He had even loved him before the second set of paternity tests came in. Sam thought of how happy they had been that day and she thanked whomever dictated these kind of things that Jason was Danny’s true daddy. Biology mattered little but knowing Danny had been born of love and not rape was a huge weight off her tiny shoulders.  
  
Jason tucked his arm around Sam and Danny as they hurried inside. There was a front desk and they checked in with the security guard and then in no time were heading up to the penthouse via the huge glass elevator. Sam held her breath until it was painful. This couldn’t really be happening could it? All her dreams couldn’t actually be coming true but yet Jason squeezed her shoulder and she knew it was true. She had arrived and better yet, she had arrived with her son and husband. Her world was complete.  
  
She smiled at them and soon they were arriving on the forty-fifth floor. They had the whole floor to themselves which Sam was pretty happy about. Jason took his keys from the pocket of his standard blue jeans and held them up. Sam held her breath again as he put them in the lock and pushed back the door. She gasped as she looked around the huge living room. It was simply spectacular with its hardwood floors, dark drapes, and oak-wood furnishings. The sofa was huge and plush, a soft red velvet in color. Sam could picture making out with Jason there often.  
  
“It's gorgeous, Jason,” she said. “I see Maxie hasn’t lost her eye for design.” Maxie had designed the whole thing, flying to Chicago every other weekend to oversee the work crew who was fixing up the place.  
  
She moved throughout the house and just then Jason grasped her arm and smiling pulled her into the big bathroom. She was soon staring at a huge claw-footed bathtub. “Ooh I love it,” Sam crowed. “I have to thank Maxie.”  
  
“No this was my idea,” Jason said. She grinned at him and waggled an eyebrow at him. “I know you love your bathes so …”  
  
Sam smiled at Jason. “It's definitely big enough for two,” she said. “Bubble bath tonight?”  
  
Jason shook his head but then smiled. “Maybe …”  
  
Sam giggled. “I am holding you to that ‘maybe’.” She walked through the rest of the penthouse and was amazed at how roomy it was. It was amazing and she told Jason so at least ten times in the first five minutes they were there.  
  
“Max and Milo better get here with the moving van soon,” Jason said. “All of our clothes are in those boxes.”  
  
Sam smirked. “Who needs clothes?” She saw him flush in the face and she kissed his cheek softly. “I am kidding but don’t pretend you don’t love the idea of me walking around in my birthday suit, my tits swing -”  
  
Jason covered their baby boy’s ears. “Sam…”  
  
Sam laughed. “You are so protective and I thank you for that,” she said sincerely. Soon she noticed Daniel was nodding off so she asked Jason for one of the bottles they had stuffed in the diaper bag. She passed the baby to Jason and he rested the little boy on his hip as Sam wandered into the huge kitchen and microwaved the bottle for fifteen seconds. It was the one thing she could do without burning it. She tested the warm milk on her wrist as she looked at the state of the art oven in awe. Jason would be cooking though of course.  
  
She brought the bottle back to the living room. She passed it to Jason and he sat on the sofa as he began to feed their son. Sam watched them with tears in her eyes. She couldn’t believe that after all this time, things had turned out this good. She was afraid to trust in it but Jason looked up at her and she saw her future in his deep blue eyes. She was going to embrace this new life of theirs whole-heartedly and stop looking over her shoulder all the time. Jason had spent the past two and a half months arranging everything, turning the business back over to Sonny and preparing for their new life. It was time to embrace it and quit waiting for the other shoe to drop.  
  
She moved over to her family and sat beside them. Her hand went to Jason’s bicep as she cooed at Danny. He smiled around the nipple of his bottle. Sam grinned and kissed Jason’s cheek. “Are you happy, Sam?” he asked.  
  
She nodded. “Yeah, Jason, yeah I am. This is our new beginning and I’m not going to waste the time worrying about what ifs. I am going to focus on us and our son.”  
  
Jason nodded and sought her lips in a kiss full of promise. “Don’t be afraid, Sam. I’m not going anywhere and neither is Danny. We’re a packaged deal from now on. Believe that alright?”  
  
Sam smiled. “I believe it,” she murmured. “Your love makes me believe anything is possible. You came back to me when everyone thought you were a goner after Scully shot you on the docks …” She bit her lip. “I don’t want to think about that really but you fought your way back to me and our son so it means something … it means everything actually.”  
  
“Are you going to miss your friends and family back in Port Charles?” Jason asked.  
  
“Sure but they can come visit. All I really need though is right here in this room,” she said, snuggling against Jason’s side. “I am never looking back now.”  
  
“Me either,” he said.  
  
Here they were, finally looking towards the future. The hour of their greatest happiness was upon them.  
  
 **finis**


End file.
